Once Upon a Time Machine 2-8: Adventures in Oz
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: The Doctor once went to Oz and faced the Wicked Witch. Now, he and Clara return on a mission to rescue the Dark One, but find that Oz has new evils lurking in the shadows.
1. The New Wizard of Oz

_I do not own Doctor Who or Once Upon a Time. Only this story. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Wizard of Oz

"What's that?" Clara asked the Doctor as he walked back into the TARDIS console room holding a piece of paper.

"It's a note." The Doctor said. "It's an important note that I wrote hundreds of years ago."

"What does it say?" Clara asked.

"Well...it's written for us." He said. "It's starts with 'to the Doctor, once you are traveling with Clara Oswald'."

"How did you know we'd travel together all those years ago?" Clara asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied. "I don't even remember writing the note, but this is definitely me."

"What does it say?" Clara asked.

"It's says that we, you and me, have to go to the land of Oz and save Rumplestiltskin."

"I don't understand." Clara said. "A past version of you wants us to save Rumplestiltskin? Why would we do that?"

"Here." The Doctor said. "Read it for yourself. A lot has changed since we were last in the Enchanted Forest. The Evil Queen cast a Dark Curse that brought everyone to a town in Maine called Storybrooke."

Clara read the note thoroughly. It talked in detail about the Dark Curse, the Savior Emma Swan, and basically everything that had happened in Storybrooke up to that point. The note was written a few days after Cora was killed by Snow White, who went by the name Mary Margaret in this world. It also talked of how Mr. Gold and Regina were both trying to better for Belle and Henry. Mr. Gold was touched by a Weeping Angel and sent to the land of Oz. The past Doctor didn't want to screw up the timeline by rescuing him. The twelfth Doctor, who had already had numerous counters with the Dark One, should be the one to save him.

"So Oz is real too" Clara said. "I suppose the Wicked Witch must be real then."

"She is." The Doctor said. "I went to Oz once before back when I was traveling with Martha. We fought her and it was this whole ordeal. We left two witches in charge of Oz. The Witch of the North and the Witch of the East."

"What about Glinda?" Clara asked. "She must be real too. Where was she?"

"Gone." The Doctor said. "Zelena banished her to the Enchanted Forest before we got there."

"Zelena?" Clara asked.

"The Wicked Witch." The Doctor said. "She's Cora's eldest daughter."

"That makes her the Evil Queen's sister." Clara said.

"She's not in Oz anymore." The Doctor said. "Regina's curse left the Enchanted Forest mostly empty. When Martha and I last saw Zelena, she was leaving Oz to move into Regina's old castle."

"So we're not saving Rumplestiltskin from anything." Clara said. "We're just bringing him back to Storybrooke."

"Yes Clara. Try to keep up." The Doctor said as he started maneuvering around the TARDIS console. "And away we go."

* * *

Emerald City, Oz

The TARDIS materialized in the royal graveyard behind the royal palace as the sun was rising over the city. The Doctor and Clara stepped out and found it odd that they had landed in a graveyard. However, the Doctor recognized the royal palace across the small field of graves and walked towards it. The duo kept walking until the Doctor suddenly stopped in front of two particular head stones.

"What is it?" Clara asked.

"Look whose graves these are." The Doctor said.

Clara read the names on the stones. They read 'The Witch of the North' and 'The Witch of the East'.

"You said you left these two witches in charge of Oz when you left with Martha." Clara said.

"That's right." The Doctor said. "If they are dead, and Zelena and Glinda are in the Enchanted Forest, then who is ruling Oz?"

"Hey!" Two royal guards shouted as they ran towards the Doctor and Clara with spears. "You're trespassing on royal grounds."

"I'll take care of them." Clara said, as she prepared to use her magic powers.

"No." The Doctor said. "Let them capture us. They'll bring us right to whoever's in charge."

"Come with us." The first guard said as he and the other guard threatened to stab the two time travelers with their spears.

The four of them then started to walk out of the graveyard and towards the royal palace.

"Where are you taking us?" The Doctor asked.

"To the Wizard." The guard said. "He will decide your punishment."

"The Wizard of Oz?" Clara asked. "Isn't he just a fraud."

"You are thinking of the original Wizard who was turned into a flying monkey by the Wicked Witch back when she ruled Oz." The other guard said.

"So who's the Wizard of Oz now?" The Doctor asked.

"He goes by the name Rumplestiltskin." The guard replied. "Now move it and prepare yourselves for death. He's never spared any royal trespassers before.


	2. A Problem in Emerald City

Chapter 2: A Problem in Emerald City

(*FLASHBACK TO THE DOCTOR'S LAST ADVENTURE IN OZ*)

* * *

"The Wizard of Oz." The Tenth Doctor said to Martha Jones as they stood in the TARDIS. "Let's go meet him."

The Doctor and Martha had just returned from England in 1913. There was a strange business of the Doctor becoming a human to hide himself from the Family of Blood. Now since that whole ordeal was over, they could resume their travels.

"You must be joking." Martha said. "The Wizard of Oz is just a story."

"There are many fairy tale characters that are real." The Doctor said. "When I was with Rose we met Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Captain Hook, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Robin Hood, and Maleficent to name a few."

Martha didn't like it when the Doctor talked about what he did with Rose. It made her feel...less special.

"They all live in Oz?" Martha asked.

"No." The Doctor said. "Some live in Neverland. Some live in the Enchanted Forest. I want to go somewhere new and meet some famous people. I can't think of anyone better than the Wizard of Oz."

"Let's do it." Martha said.

* * *

Emerald City, Oz

The TARDIS materialized along the yellow brick road outside Emerald City on a sunny day. Martha became excited when she saw the famous yellow road when she stepped out of the TARDIS. Then, she turned and saw Emerald City in the distance. It was the second largest city she'd ever seen after New New York City on New Earth. The Doctor then stepped out and joined her.

"Just follow the yellow brick road." The Doctor said with a smile.

"We're off to see the wizard." Martha said.

"The wonderful Wizard of Oz." The Doctor said with a smile. They both felt like children again.

The Doctor and Martha then proceeded to walk down the yellow brick road towards Emerald City.

"So who else is real?" Martha said. "Dorothy? The Lion? The Wicked Witch?"

"I don't know." The Doctor said. "I've never been here before. I suppose that could be possible."

"If they are real, I'd like to meet Dorothy and the Lion." Martha said. "They were always my favorites."

"What about the Wicked Witch?" The Doctor asked.

"Why would anyone want to meet her?" Martha asked.

"She's famous." The Doctor said.

"She's infamous." Martha said. "Let's just focus on the Wizard for now. I'm curious to see the man behind the curtain."

The Doctor and Martha kept walking down the yellow brick road until they entered Emerald City. It was just how they imagined it, with tall green buildings, beautiful trees, and most things were green. However, there was no one walking the streets of downtown. It seemed odd that there would be no people in such a large thriving metropolis. Suddenly, Martha and the Doctor heard a voice call out to them as they passed a poorly lit alley.

"Hey." The female voice said. "What are you doing? Get off the streets. It's not safe."

"What do you mean." The Doctor asked as he approached the strange woman in the alley with Martha following him. "Why isn't it safe?"

This woman was covered in a brown cloak.

"She takes people." The woman said. "She takes people off the streets and makes them one of those things."

"What woman? What things?" Martha asked.

"You must not be from here." The woman said. "This has been going on for months."

"We're here to put an end to it." The Doctor said.

"It's the Wicked Witch." The woman said. "She's been taking people in broad daylight and turning them into her flying monkey slaves."

"How can she do that?" Martha asked.

"Oh I suppose I forgot to mention that magic is real too." The Doctor said.

"Of course it is." Martha said. "Anything else I should know?"

"She lives in the royal palace." The woman said. "She became a dictator once she overthrew the Wizard of Oz, banished Glinda to another world, and threw the witches of the North and East in the dungeon beneath the palace."

"We're going to stop this." The Doctor said to the woman, who retreated further back into the shadows.

The Doctor and Martha started walking towards the royal palace.

"Do you have a plan?" Martha asked. "Or are we making this up as we go along."

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked, sarcastically.

"That's what I thought." Martha said.

Meanwhile inside the royal palace, the Wicked a Witch was using the magic floor to spy on the Doctor and Martha, the same way that the Evil Queen would use the magic mirror. Zelena knew about the Doctor and the TARDIS. She'd been spying on Regina too long not to have seen him. Now he was coming for her, but the Wicked Witch wasn't going down without a fight.


	3. The Special Project

Chapter 3: The Special Project

(*PRESENT DAY IN OZ*)

* * *

Two royal guards were leading the Doctor and Clara through the halls of the royal palace on their way to see Rumplestiltskin, the new Wizard of Oz. The note that the Doctor wrote hundreds of years ago stated that the Dark One was touched by a Weeping Angel and ended up here. It was up to the Doctor and Clara now to retrieve him and bring him back to Storybrooke. They assumed they had arrived in Oz only moments after Rumple first came here. This seemed unlikely now. Apparently, Rumple had been in Oz long enough to become its new leader and the most powerful person there. The guards eventually brought the two time travelers into the center of the main room. Rumplestiltskin was sitting on a new royal throne and wore a green cape and crown. What the Doctor and Clara found most surprising was that his skin had completely changed. It looked normal now and not scaly and green.

"Doctor?" Rumple asked.

"Rumplestiltskin." The Doctor said. "Or should I say Mr. Gold? That's right. We know all about the curse and Storybrooke."

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Gold asked.

"We've come to take you back to Storybrooke." Clara replied.

"No." Gold said. "I'm not going back."

"Why not?" The Doctor asked. "And why did you kill the witches of the north and east?"

"Look around you." Gold said. "I am a king here. I've been here for an entire year. This is my new life. I cannot leave it. I needed to have power. Those two witches were the ones who had it. I think you can infer the rest."

"What about Belle?" Clara asked.

The Dark One hadn't heard that name in a very long time.

"I can't go back." Gold said. "She's the reason I want to stay here."

"I thought you loved her." The Doctor said.

"I do." Gold said. "I'm dying. I've been the Dark One longer than anyone else. My heart and soul are blacker than anyone else in history. Now, it's killing me slowly. I can't put Belle through that. It's better to live out my days here. She's probably already forgotten about me anyway."

"You remember that the TARDIS is a time machine don't you?" The Doctor asked sarcastically. "I'll bring you back two minutes after you were first touched by the Weeping Angel."

"How can I trust that?" Gold asked. "You arrived here a year too late."

"Yes I know." The Doctor said. "That happens sometimes. Just come back with us."

"Fine." Gold said. "I really was planning on spending the rest of my life here though. I even began working on a special project to help with security."

"What do you mean?" Clara asked.

"I think you'll find it's rather self explanatory." Gold said.

Then, Mr. Gold waved his hand. As he did, a cloud of magic smoke appeared in the doorway far behind the Doctor and Clara. When the smoke cleared, the Dark One's special project was standing there. The Doctor and Clara turned around to see it and were instantly shocked. Standing in the doorway was an evil, green Dalek.


	4. The Wicked Witch of the West

Chapter 4: The Wicked Witch of the West

(*FLASHBACK TO THE DOCTOR'S LAST ADVENTURE IN OZ*)

* * *

The Doctor and Martha sneaked around the deserted city until they came to the gates of the royal palace. This was where the Wicked Witch lived. Everyone in Emerald City was too afraid to come out of hiding. Zelena had been turning innocent people into flying monkeys. By now, she practically had her own small army of monkeys. The two time travelers were now determined to stop this, though they weren't exactly sure how they would go about doing that. Then, in the blink of an eye, the Doctor and Martha found themselves inside the palace. Apparently, they had been teleported inside, the walls were shining green and gold. They had been brought into the main room, where the Wizard of Oz used to deceive people until he too was turned into a flying monkey. Now, standing in front of the time travels was the green skinned, Wicked Witch herself.

"Hello Doctor." Zelena said. "I've been expecting you."

"You must be the Wicked Witch of the West." The Doctor said.

"Call me Zelena." She said. "I've seen you interfere in my sister's life in the Enchanted Forest many times, or perhaps that's in your personal future. Time travel is tricky isn't it. Well not for you I suppose. The rest of us have to work for it."

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor said.

"Why are you turning all these innocent people into monkeys?" Martha asked.

"Because I'm leaving soon." Zelena said. "I'm going to live in my sister's castle in the Enchanted Forest. I want to take an army with me, so that I'm ready for her when she finally returns. I'm using a special object to do this to hundreds of people at once."

Zelena then extended her hand. Then, a green glass eyeball the size of a baseball was on her palm.

"Is that one of the three Eyes of the mystic fates?" The Doctor asked.

"The what?" Martha asked.

"Yes." Zelena said. "It is the Eye of Birth. The Eye of Life and the Eye of Death are missing, but I only need one of the three in order to have the power I need to create my army quickly."

Zelena didn't know that one of those eyes was not missing. The Eye of Life was currently stowed away in the TARDIS for safe keeping. The Doctor acquired it when he and Rose Tyler went to the Enchanted Forest for the first time. Robin Hood gave it to him after he stole it from Maleficent.

"Go back to the bit about time travel." The Doctor said.

"I need to go back in time and...change some things." Zelena said. "I finally found a spell that works. However, there are faster, much easier ways than magic. I'm going to cut to the chase Doctor. I'll make you a deal. I will turn every single one of my monkeys back into humans if you give me your TARDIS."

"No!" Martha yelled.

"You are not the Doctor." Zelena said to Martha. "So what does the Doctor say?"

"No." The Doctor said. "There must be another way."

Suddenly, two monkeys appeared via magic in the air and flew down to Zelena's side.

"I strongly urge you to reconsider." The Wicked Witch said.

Clearly, the monkeys were getting ready to attack. The Doctor and Martha looked at each other and gave a silent look that mean "run". So, the two time travelers immediately turned around and started to run out of the room as fast as they could. Zelena's flying monkeys flew in the air and chased after them. Zelena stood and watched as the Doctor, Martha, and the monkeys ran out of the room and into the elaborate hallways of the royal palace. The Wicked Witch was determined to get the TARDIS, one way or another.

The Doctor and Martha ran through the hallways as the monkeys flew in the air behind and above them. The Doctor quickly whipped out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the monkeys. Once he activated it, the sonic technology pierced their ears. The two monkeys let out a frightful scream and then fell to the floor, barely moving. The Doctor and Martha continued running.

"Where are we going now?" Martha asked.

"We need help." The Doctor said. "Since she has the Eye of Birth, we can't stop her on our own."

"That raises more questions than it answers." Martha said.

"We're going to the dungeon beneath the palace." The Doctor said. "We need to free the Witch of the North and the Witch of the East."


	5. The Dalek

Chapter 5: The Dalek

(*PRESENT DAY IN OZ*)

* * *

The Doctor and Clara stood inside the main room of the palace in Emerald City. Mr. Gold (as the new ruler of Oz) was sitting on a throne he had built where the original Wizard of Oz used to stand on one end of the room. The Doctor and Clara were standing in the center of the room. At the entrance to the room on the other side, a green Dalek stood in the doorway. Mr. Gold had told the time travelers that this Dalek was a special project that he was working on.

"What are you doing with a Dalek?" The Doctor asked, in a very serious tone.

"As you may remember," Mr. Gold began, "in your last regeneration, you went to Neverland and stopped Peter Pan after he sent Daleks to every corner of the universe looking for the boy with the Heart of the Truest Believer."

"It was mostly me actually." Clara said.

"Clara." The Doctor said.

"What?" Clara asked. "You didn't have the intense magic battle with Pan in the sky. I did."

"Back to the main issue at hand." The Doctor said. "I presume this Dalek is left over from when Pan's Daleks invaded Oz."

"That's impossible." Clara said. "I destroyed them all."

"That's true." Mr. Gold said. "When I found the Dalek, it was broken. With a bit of magic, I gave it some upgrades."

"Why would you need your own personal killing machine?" Clara asked. I thought you were supposed to be good now."

"I made it for one particular person." Gold said. "There's been a witch who has been following me throughout my entire life and I've never been able to kill her. She warned me that she'd find me again in Storybrooke. I've only just gotten my son back. I can't have her showing up again to mess that up, because she will."

"What witch?" The Doctor asked. "Is it Zelena?"

"Don't make me laugh." Gold said. "Zelena couldn't hurt me even if she wanted to. The witch's name is Missy."

"Can't say I've ever heard of her." The Doctor said.

"Me either." Clara said.

"I will go back to Storybrooke, but only if I can take the Dalek with me." Gold said.

"Absolutely not." The Doctor said. "You need to destroy that thing."

"It's my slave." Gold said. "It answers only to me."

"What happens if you give into evil again?" The Doctor said. "Then, you'll have a Dalek to kill everyone in Storybrooke. Can you promise nothing like that will ever happen?"

Gold thought it over and realized that he didn't want to endanger is family, but he had given into temptation many times before.

"No I can't." Gold said. "But the witch needs to die and this is the only way to do it. She'll find me in Storybrooke, and I'm going to be ready."

"I refuse." The Doctor said.

"Then I'll kill you and take the TARDIS back to Storybrooke myself." Gold said.

Suddenly, the Dalek started to levitate and then flew around in the air. It was clearly getting ready to shoot the Doctor and Clara dead from above. So, the two time travelers rushed out of the room as an evil enemy tried to shoot them from up high. The Doctor felt a bit of déjà vu. He remembered when he first came to Oz with Martha. They too had to run out of this very room to avoid being killed by the Wicked Witch and her flying monkeys. Then, the Doctor remembered what he and Martha did next, and felt that there was some hope now for him and Clara to survive this.


	6. The Other Witches

Chapter 6: The Other Witches

(*FLASHBACK TO THE DOCTOR'S LAST ADVENTURE IN OZ*)

* * *

The Doctor and Martha Jones ran through the halls of the royal palace on their way to the dungeons. The Wicked Witch was using the Eye of Birth, one of three magical glass eyeballs, to transform innocent civilians into her own private monkey army. The Doctor and Martha had just evaded two of Zelena's flying monkeys. Originally, there were four powerful witches who helped keep order in Oz. The Witches of the North, South, East, and West. The Witch of the West soon became the Wicked Witch of the West. She overthrew the Wizard of Oz and took power for herself. She banished the Witch of the South, Glinda, to the Enchanted Forest. Then, she imprisoned the witches of the North and East in the dungeons below the palace. The Doctor and Martha would need the help of those two witches in order to stop Zelena.

The two time travelers eventually came to an unguarded door at the end of one of the many hallways. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to open the door. Beyond it, was a flight of gray, stone stairs that lead below. As the Doctor and Martha looked down, they saw that the stairs led someplace dark and gloomy. They figured that the dungeons must be down there. So, they cautiously entered the doorway and walked down the stairs. When they arrived at the bottom, there were no signs of any windows to let in daylight. It was dark. The only light came from a series of torches on the walls. They had entered a large room. On both sides of the room were a series of cages. Almost all the cages contained skeletons of people who died there. However, there were two cages with living people inside. The Doctor and Martha approached them and found two women with long black and brown hair inside the cages. They wore elegant robes and rings. Clearly these were the Witches of the North and East.

"Who are you?" The Witch of the North asked.

"I'm the Doctor." He said. "This is Martha. We're here to rescue you. We need your help."

"I'm afraid you're wasting your time." The Witch of the East said. "Zelena enchanted these cages with powerful magic. We cannot break her spell."

"Perhaps I can." The Doctor said as he pulled out a special device. "Sonic screwdriver. It counteracts magic. Maybe it can release you."

The Doctor activated the screwdriver. To the witches' surprise, the doors to the cages became unlocked and swung open. The witches then walked out.

"What kind of Doctor can hold such power?" The Witch of the North asked.

"Long story." Martha said, before the Doctor himself had a chance to respond. "So how do we stop Zelena? She's got that powerful Eyeball thing."

"They Eye of Birth." The Witch of the East said. "One of the three eyes of the Mystic Fates."

"Use your device." The Witch of the North said. "If it can somehow get the Eye out of her hands and into ours, we'll be able to crush Zelena."

"What if we can't?" Martha asked.

"Then she won't bother putting us in the dungeons or banishing us to another realm." The Witch of the East said. "She'll kill us."

"Then we'll just have to be careful." The Doctor said.

"Against the Wicked Witch and an army of flying monkeys?" Martha asked.

"Yes." The Doctor said. "Allons-y."


	7. The Dalek part 2

Chapter 7: The Dalek part 2

(*PRESENT DAY IN OZ*)

* * *

"Exterminate!" The Dalek cried.

The Doctor and Clara Oswald ran through the halls of the royal palace of Oz while Mr. Gold's green Dalek flew behind them and shot lasers at them. Fortunately, they were able to dodge the laser blasts. However, each blast created a small explosion when it hit the ground, making it harder for the Doctor and Clara to get away. They could not keep this up forever.

"Magic!" The Doctor yelled.

"What?" Clara asked as they continued running.

"Clara use your magic." The Doctor said.

"Oh right." Clara said, almost forgetting that she even had magic. She could only ever use it in magical realms like the Enchanted Forest, Neverland, or Oz.

Then, the two time travelers stopped running and turned around. The Dalek was flying towards them.

"Exterminate!" It yelled.

Clara held out her arm. Suddenly, a powerful ball of red magic energy appeared on her hand. This energy was explosive and unstable, making it just the thing to destroy a Dalek. Clara then aimed her arm at the Dalek and unleashed the energy ball. It came into contact with the Dalek, causing the metal alien to immediately explode into dozens of pieces and shatter across the floor.

"Now what?" Clara asked.

"Take us to the TARDIS." The Doctor said. "We need to get there before the Dark One."

* * *

Mr. Gold walked outside in the royal graveyard. It was here that the TARDIS had been parked when the Doctor and Clara came to Oz earlier this morning. The Dark One moved closer and closer to the big blue box, his heart beating louder with each step. After all this time, the TARDIS would finally be in his control. He could do anything. He could change the past. He could go with Baelfire to the new land the first time, instead of causing hundreds of years of heartbreak for the both of them. However, as Gold moved closer to the box, a magic cloud of smoke appeared in front of the TARDIS doors, revealing the Doctor and Clara.

"No!" Gold shouted. "How did you survive?"

"By killing the Dalek." Clara said. "I've killed Daleks before. You should've sent something harder."

"Now get in the TARDIS." The Doctor said. "We promised to take you back to Storybrooke. I don't care about that witch you were talking about."

"Her name is Missy." Gold said.

"I don't care." The Doctor said. "I don't care who she is. I don't care if she finds you. I do care about using that story as a pretext for having a Dalek do your bidding. You're the Dark One. You have enough power. The last thing you need is a killer by your side. Now get in the TARDIS."

"Well I can't just leave Oz without a ruler." Gold said.

The Dark One then waved his arm. Suddenly, there were two clouds of magic smoke the appeared behind him, revealing the Witch of the North and the Witch of the East.

"You're not dead?" The Doctor asked.

"I just wanted people to think they were dead." Gold said. "I've been keeping them tucked away out of sight."

"Perhaps you are changing." Clara said. "The Dark One I knew would've just killed them."

"Doctor?" The Witch of the North asked. "Is that you? The TARDIS is the same, but you seem so different."

"Yes it's me, but I can't stay and catch up." The Doctor said. "I need to be going."

"Wait." The Witch of the East said. "I have some thing very important to tell you."

She then walked over to the Time Lord and whispered in his ear.

"What?" The Doctor said in response. "Where is it?"

"We don't know." The Witch of the East said.

"Where's what?" Clara asked.

The Doctor turned to Clara to tell her, so that the Dark One wouldn't hear.

"When Martha and I came here last time, Zelena was using the Eye of Birth. We left it with the Witches once Zelena left." The Doctor said. "The Eye of Life is in Storybrooke with Regina and the Eye of Death is with me in the TARDIS. The Eye of Birth is the last magical Eye of the Mystic Fates and it's lost...in time."

"It's lost in time?" Clara asked. "How did that happen?"

"I'm not sure." The Doctor said. "We need to get to Storybrooke. After we leave there, we need to find that Eye."

So, the Doctor said goodbye to the Witches, leaving them in charge of Oz once again. Then, the Doctor, Clara, and Mr. Gold entered the TARDIS. The witches watched as the magic blue box faded away from Oz on its way to Storybrooke at last.


	8. Wicked Departs

Chapter 8: Wicked Departs

(*FLASHBACK TO THE DOCTOR'S LAST ADVENTURE IN OZ*)

* * *

The Doctor, Martha Jones, the Witch of the North, and the Witch of the East stood in the dungeons beneath the royal palace of Oz. Their plan was simple. They needed to take the Eye of Birth from Zelena. Then, they would have enough power to turn her flying monkey army back into humans and take her out once and for all.

"We'll only get one shot." The Witch of the North said.

"Get the Eye above all else." The Witch of the East said.

"I already said Allons-y." The Doctor said.

"We're ready." Martha said.

The Witch of the North waved her arm. Then, the four of them were consumed by a magic smoke that transported them away from the underground dungeons.

* * *

Zelena stood in the royal throne room. She looked through the magic floor at an image of the Evil Queen's empty castle in the Enchanted Forest. Now that Regina and

Snow White were both in Storybrooke, Zelena could move in and await her sister's inevitable return, which would signal the beginning of her ultimate plans to travel back in time and change the past. In the skies of Emerald City, thousands of monkeys flew sporadically, awaiting for the Wicked Witch to bring them to the Enchanted Forest with her. The residents of the city, fearing they would become monkeys as well, were all hiding. Zelena was planning to finally leave Oz in a few minutes, but suddenly four familiar faces appeared in the doorway. The Doctor, Martha, and the other Witches of Oz had magically transported themselves there.

"You." Zelena said in a tone of anger. "How did you break my spell on their cages?"

"There are forms of magic even we do not understand." The Witch of the North said.

"But you understand this." Zelena said as she extended her hand and revealed that she was holding the Eye of Birth, a green glass eyeball the size of a baseball that held incredible power. "You understand that I'm going to use it to kill you."

Suddenly, the Eye started to glow. Zelena was about to raise the glowing eyeball up to her mouth and whisper a command into it. However, before she could, the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver, aimed it at Zelena, and activated it. Sonic technology counteracts magic. The eye stopped glowing and jumped out of Zelena's hand high into the air.

"No!" The Wicked Witch shrieked.

The Eye flew up into the air towards the middle of the room, but soon started to fall. The eye was powerful magic. If it hit the floor and shattered, all that energy would be released. It would be explosive, with enough magical energy to destroy all of Emerald City and much of the surrounding forests. Suspecting this, Martha ran forwards, hoping to catch the Eye. It was falling closer and closer to the ground. The Doctor, Zelena, and the witches were paralyzed with fear, hoping the Eye not break. Martha dove into the air with her arms extended. She caught the Eye in her hands and fell to the ground. She then got back on her feet, still holding the Eye and ran back to the Doctor and the other witches. Angrier now than ever, Zelena conjured balls of fire on her hand.

"Go ahead." Martha said. "Nothing you do can hurt us now. We've got the Eye of Birth."

The Witch of the East took the Eye from Martha. Soon, the Eye started to glow bright green. The witch then lifted it up to her lips and whispered into it. As she did, every single flying monkey in Emerald City was consumed by a green smoke. The green smoke then traveled from the skies to the city streets. When the smoke cleared, there were no more monkeys. Instead, there were only humans. Through the power of the Eye of Birth, Zelena's flying monkey army had been returned to normal people.

"Your army is gone." The Witch of the North said. "Surrender."

"Never." Zelena said. "I suppose I don't need an army anyway. If you want Oz so bad, keep it. I need to move into my new castle."

Zelena was suddenly consumed by a magic smoke and disappeared.

"Is it over?" Martha asked.

"Yes." The Doctor said. "We did it."

The Doctor, Martha, and the Witches spent the rest of the day together and ended with a grand feast in the royal dining hall. Then, the witches escorted the time travelers back to the TARDIS, which was still parked on the yellow brick road outside Emerald City. It was here that they said their goodbyes as the sun was setting over a new Oz free of the Wicked Witch's tyrannical rule.

"I feel confident that Oz is in good hands." The Doctor said. "Just make sure to keep the Eye safe."

"We will." The Witch of the North said.

"Where will you go now?" The Witch of the East asked.

"London." The Doctor said. "I want to check something out."

"What?" Martha asked.

"Ever heard of the Weeping Angels?" The Doctor asked.

The three women looked at the Time Lord with confused expressions.

"I suppose I'm about to find out." Martha said. "Anyway, thank you so much for all your help."

"It is us who should be thanking you." The Witch of the North said. "Zelena is gone and she will not return here because of you."

The Doctor and Martha said one last goodbye to the witches before boarding the TARDIS. Then, the two witches watched as the TARDIS dematerialized completely from the land of Oz.


	9. Lost in Time

Chapter 9: Lost in Time

(*PRESENT DAY IN STORYBROOKE*)

* * *

It was night in Storybrooke, but everyone was still awake. This morning, the town faced a Weeping Angel infestation, but that was over now. Regina stood alone in the town hall, waiting for the TARDIS to return with the Dark One. She waited for half an hour before the TARDIS finally reappeared in the room. Then, the Doctor, Clara, and Mr. Gold stepped out. The Doctor and Clara were slightly taken aback by the sight of Regina. This was the first time they'd seen Regina in normal clothes. They had gotten used to the garments of the Evil Queen. It was the Doctor and Clara's first time in Storybrooke.

"Regina." The Doctor said. "I hear you're good now."

"I'm trying to be." Regina said. "I assume you read the note. You should know all about me and everyone else in Storybrooke."

"I do." The Doctor said.

"You have a different face than the last time anyone saw you." Regina said. "Is that regeneration or are you just much older?"

"Regeneration." The Doctor said. "When was the last time anyone saw me before your curse was cast?"

"It was when Peter Pan's Daleks attacked the Enchanted Forest." Regina said. "Hook told us what happened in Neverland and that you both stopped him and destroyed all his Daleks."

"Can we see the town?" Clara asked.

"Where is my wife and son?" Gold asked. "The Doctor got me after I'd already been in Oz for a year. I want to see my family."

"I'll take you to them." Regina said. "Everyone's at Granny's celebrating the defeat of the Weeping Angels."

Regina then turned around to lead the four of them out of the town hall, into Main Street, and towards Granny's. Regina, the Doctor, and Clara walked outside. However, Mr. Gold remained inside. He now felt a presence he hadn't felt since before the curse was cast. He turned around and saw someone he hated more than perhaps anyone else. Standing next to the TARDIS was the Time Lady, Missy.

"Should I call you the Wizard of Oz now?" Missy asked. "Oh don't look so surprised. I told you back in the Enchanted Forest that I'd find you here. I've been watching you ever since the curse broke. You found Baelfire in New York and brought him back here. I'm impressed."

"You stay away from me and my son." Gold said. "You've tortured us since he was only a child, but I will still protect him until the day I die."

"Careful what you say." Missy said. "I actually know the future."

"I don't care for your prophecies." Gold said. "Now leave."

"Hold on." Missy said. "Don't think I don't know what you were planning in Oz. You wanted to use a Dalek to hunt me down and kill me. I'm a Time Lady. Killing Daleks is my birthright. You need to try harder than that. The day is coming very soon. They day I've told you time and time again will come. My victory day."

"What are you planning?" Gold asked.

"No spoilers." Missy said. "All you need to know is that when the time comes, you will belong to me."

Missy then disappeared in a bright flash. She had teleported away. Mr. Gold then walked outside to join the others and reunite with his family at Granny's. The Doctor saw how quaint the town was on the walk through the night. However, he was not focused on Storybrooke or its people. There were three powerful magic Eyes. The Eye of Life was here in Storybrooke, safe in Regina's vault. The Eye of Death was safe in the TARDIS. However, the witches of Oz told him that the Eye of Birth was lost in time. The Doctor wanted to leave Storybrooke as soon as possible and begin looking for the Eye, before someone worse than Zelena got a hold of it. He wondered how two powerful witches managed to have such a powerful object lost in time.

* * *

(*FLASHBACK TO OZ*)

* * *

The Witch of the North and the Witch of the East sat together at a small conference table in the palace. The North Witch was holding the magic, green Eye of Birth in her hand.

"What is this about?" The East Witch asked.

"They Eye is not safe here." The North Witch replied. "We've been keeping it hidden in the ancient vaults, but that's where Zelena took it last time. It makes no sense to hide it there again."

"The ancient vaults are the safest location in Oz." The East Witch said. "If we can't keep it there, then where?"

"Not Oz." The North Witch replied. "Oz is no longer safe. We need to hide the Eye on another world where no one, not even us, can ever find it."

"Which world?" The East Witch asked.

"A new world." The North Witch said. "A world in the future. A world that does not exist yet and will not exist in our lifetimes."

"How do we send the Eye to such a place?" The East Witch asked. "How can we know of this world if we won't be alive when it exists."

"The Eye has its own unique power. We just have to tell it to go to such a place, and it will deliver itself there." The North Witch said. "The Eye will become a lost legend. No one will be able to find it for hundreds or thousands of years. It will become a myth. That way, no one will ever uncover its power again."

The Eye started to glow bright green. The Witch of the North raised it up to her lips and whispered into it. Then, in a flash of light, the Eye of Birth disappeared from her hand.

* * *

It was day time. The Eye of Birth appeared in a bright light and landed on some grass outside the city. No one knew it was there. A city of more than ten million people and not one of them knew it was there. The year was five billion and sixty on a planet far across the universe called New Earth. The powerful and magical Eye of Birth had been transported billions of years in the future to the city of New New York.

* * *

 _To be continued in "Once Upon a Time Machine 2-9: Aliens of New New York", a Doctor Who and Once Upon a Time Crossover. The search for the last magical Eye begins. The Doctor, Clara, and the heroes of Storybrooke travel a long way to find it, but find that they are not the only ones after it. There is evil afoot in New New York and magic may not be enough to save everyone. Thanks for reading. I hoe you enjoyed_


End file.
